


September through November Fall 2020 Hannigram Prompts

by CassieRaven



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awesome Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz Lives, Beverly Katz is the Best, Challenges, Comedy, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Shorts, Drabbles, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Lounds is Freddie Lounds, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy, Happy Ending, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Shorts, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Sassy Will Graham, Shorts, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Team as Family, Various drabbles of Hannigram, Various genre drabbles and prompts, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, one word drabbles, prompts, various drabbles, various prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Various Short and very short one-worded drabbles and prompt stories of Hannigram and other pairing ships, in Hannibal for the Fall Autumn 2020 Season.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	September through November Fall 2020 Hannigram Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [beefleafforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefleafforever/gifts), [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts), [ahooel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahooel/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [thebeespatella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/gifts), [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Evalie3689](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalie3689/gifts), [Pia_Pia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pia_Pia/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [LoveHonorCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts), [julesver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/gifts), [krisBurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/gifts).



> Greetings readers, followers of my stories, and any Fannibals who decided to take a look at this document. 
> 
> This is a new set of one-shot stories I’ll be writing from time to time for the Fall Autumn Season 2020 throughout these months of starting from now to beginning September that will finish by the ending month of November for the year. Each story will be quite short, either of being a one-word inspired challenge written as a prompt or drabble.  
> These are just very short stories I’ve written between other stories I have been working on when writer’s blocks or just boredom have set in for me. 
> 
> I encourage all readers to leave any writing prompt or drabble one-word requests in comments if you’d like me to write something for anyone in future challenge story drabbles/prompts that will be added to this in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

**Prompt/Drabble:** Shower

**Ship:** Hannibal/Will (Hannigram, Hannibal)

**Title:** An Awkward Night

* * *

“Hello Will? May I use your shower? If that would be perfectly alright please?" Hannibal's voice called out in question from the screen netted door of Will Graham, the FBI agent's Wolf Trap farmhouse from the outside.

"Hannibal? Why did you ring the doorbell for, you know you can bring the dogs in after taking them out for a--Hannibal! What happened to you? Is that all mud on your clothes? Your knitted sweater...the red sweater, all of it caked in mud and brush thorns. My favorite of all the sweaters you wear. Is that blood on your bottom lip", Will exclaimed, while his eyes took in the sight of his lover, in quite a messy mud appearance, standing there on his front porch.

  
  


"I am perfectly happy to answer your questions. You can ask Buster. He was the one who highly encouraged the rest of your furry and tail haired children to start a riot on our walk the second that Buster had gotten the scent and sight of a raccoon in a nearby tree. Everyone except Zoe had decided to give chase and dragged me along with them for the hunt." Hannibal calmly answered, just fine in his voice, despite his eyes telling a different story. While he absentmindedly picked at removing some bush thorn bits off of his once-perfect knitted fine red sweater, Will noticed how quite pleased the half mutt-Jack Russell Terrier dog among the pack on his porch was looking...quite shit-eaten grinned.

“Buster? He caused you to get dragged through muddy waters and bushes...I did warn you it might be challenging trying to take all of them together on a walk by yourself outside without me with you...Buster, guys. You all know better than to do that, especially you to Winston.” Will began immediately tsk at his dogs in that ‘I’m very disappointed in you’ tone as he stepped outside, to take a hold of the dogs leashes from his significant other (he was still getting used to trying to call the man and secretly already knew he was the cannibal ripper, his boyfriend.) 

“You did try to warn me. It seems I had made a critical error in allowing Buster to be the leader in the leash pack walk. Do you have any clothes that may fit me?” Hannibal sighed, shaking his head, watching as all the dogs stood there looking down at the porch's wooden floor, clearly looking all guiltily for their bad behavior...all except the shit-eating smirking Buster. 

“Hopefully, I've got something that will fit you. Probably some of my old NOPD sweats and a shirt. Come on in, There are extra towels in my bathroom upstairs, use whatever bars of soaps and liquid body wash soap you want to help. I'll get the first aid kit in case you need anything to be band-aid up.” Will motioned him to go ahead inside the house. 

“Thank you, Will.” Hannibal smiled at his partner, taking in the look of loving concern he gave him through his eyeglasses. He was trying his best to keep calm despite the little cannibal butterflies fluttering inside his chest and heart beating faster. 

“It's no trouble. Just head upstairs and start washing this junk off of you. You can leave your clothes in the laundry basket in the bathroom. I'll put your clothes in the washer to start getting them cleaned once I've taken care of these troublemakers outside here with some lecturing of tough love and giving them each a hose down having to clean their paws from all the caked mud they got from their run.” Will spoke, gently ushering Hannibal into the house, before putting his attention fully on to his dogs to deal with. 

“Do go easy on Zoe, Don’t be so harsh with reprimanding her darling. She did stay behind me following after clearly trying to rescue me and didn't participate in the bad behavior like her brothers, sisters, and ringleader mischief-maker Buster instigated.” Hannibal mused, grinning as he moved further into the house, to go upstairs. 

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The first of what will probably be many various one-worded challenge written prompts or drabble stories. Feel free to comment or review in any feedback, or your thoughts on what you had thought of what you just read new prompt/drabble wise. 
> 
> Once again, I encourage all readers to leave any writing prompt or drabble one-word requests in comments if you’d like me to write something for anyone in future challenge story drabbles/prompts that will be added to this in the future. 
> 
> Until the next post, take care of yourself out there in these times of COVID-19, please be safe out there. XO


End file.
